


Lancelot

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: The other onehadbeen in a storage box in the bottom drawer of the dresser in his totally-out-of-bounds-to-all-children bedroom.  He'd stowed it there thinking 'out of sight, out of mind' and that maybe one day it might be a useful reminder that it's important not to take yourself too seriously.Lancelot wasn't buried in the bottom of Lance's dresser any more. Oh no.Lancelot was being proudly flourished about by the fairy princess who was leading a short procession of children into the kitchen. Children belonging to assorted members of the production team, who were celebrating the beginning of filming on the new show.  Hosting a families-invited barbeque had seemed like such a good idea. It had. Really.





	

It was a gag gift. Well, all three of them had been, and Lance had wondered if JC was just too sweet to give in to the temptation or if maybe he'd ordered one and then decided not to give it away. So, yes. Gag gifts, and it wasn't like he could exactly donate them anywhere – drive up to an abused women's shelter and drop off a box of groceries and, 'woops, what's that? Three giant glass dildos? Well thank you Mr Bass!' Tara had taken one, and one of them had vanished after a fairly rowdy party, and seeing as it hadn't actually shown up on Ebay with his name on it yet, Lance was willing to let that be that. The other one …

The other one _had_ been in a storage box in the bottom drawer of the dresser in his totally-out-of-bounds-to-all-children bedroom. He'd stowed it there thinking 'out of sight, out of mind' and that maybe one day it might be a useful reminder that it's important not to take yourself too seriously.

Lancelot wasn't buried in the bottom of Lance's dresser any more. Oh no.

Lancelot was being proudly flourished about by the fairy princess who was leading a short procession of children into the kitchen. Children belonging to assorted members of the production team, who were celebrating the beginning of filming on the new show. Hosting a families-invited barbeque had seemed like such a good idea. It had. Really.

Lance hoped fervently that he wasn't blushing.

Most of everyone was still out on the deck, and if he didn't make eye contact with Joey or Kelly, and if the few adults in the kitchen had been steadfastly ignoring the gossip pages for at least three months and only ever engaged in utterly vanilla het sex there was maybe a ten percent chance that ….

"Dad!" Bri announced. "You have to kneel down."

She brandished her sceptre, the soft pink swirl of the bulb sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. It actually matched the pink tiara balancing in her dark curls disturbingly well. The rest of the kids scattered, wandering out into the garden in search of parents, or clambering up to the table in search of more eatables. Colleen from scripting tried to catch Lance's eye, and while trying to avoid catching hers, Lance was forced to notice that Kelly was turning a fetching shade of crimson as she tried to choke down her laughter.

"I do, huh?" Joey, bless him, managed to keep a straight face.

"Uh hu." Bri nodded. "I'm going to magic you into a pony so we can play jousting."

The weight of her sceptre kept making it wobble and swoop, until she tucked it into her elbow and used the studded clear glass end to point to a slight Korean boy who was shoving and quietly bickering with his younger brother over a bowlful of candy. "Kim said he'd never played jousting, but that he'd beat me, 'cos I'm a girl, and I think that's dumb and he said he could, and I said we'd do a joust and see who wins and …"

"I see, sweetheart," Joey interrupted, kneeling. "And you want me to be your pony so you'll win, right?"

Bri had hoisted Lancelot high and was waving it unsteadily over Joey's head when she paused to consider the question. Amongst all the generalised anxiety Lance took a moment to pray he wasn't going to have to take Joey to the Emergency Room to be treated for a dildo induced concussion.

"Silly dad. You need to be a pony for Kim. I'll get Uncle Lance to let me ride him, with my magic wand, and then I'll win."

Joey pulled a lugubrious face at his daughter's estimate of his jousting abilities, and winked at Lance, but it was Kelly's honking, whooping collapse into laughter that really did it.

He tried manfully to hide it under a cough, but it was no good, the sound jogged something loose, and not even the prospect of ritual humiliation in front of his new peers was enough to halt the rising hysteria. Not when Bri was brandishing a long glass sex toy over her dad's head in determined innocence, and Joey was hamming it up like that, and Kelly was giggling helplessly, and Tim and Colleen and the rest of the crew were smirking too, and the long suffering expression on Bri's face, old beyond her years, tolerating the strangeness of the grown ups around her, now with that blasted dildo resting over her shoulder like an obscene cheerleader's baton, was just …. He was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

Hard enough to make his eyes water and his ribs hurt and his knees weak, and his heart just overflow with love for his cracked-out insane little family of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ this request ](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_requests/134635.html) over at [](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/)**fic_requests** , inspired by recent events at Sundance. [only in this case? Fiction. f.i.c.t.i.o.n. ok? ok!] Thanks, as is so often the case, to Beta Team Alpha - all the remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
